motherstrailfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:BulldozerD11
Welcome Hi, welcome to Mother's Trail Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Template:Navbox page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Station7 (Talk) 19:10, September 9, 2010 Could you help me again with Template:Appearances and Template:Appearances9. I have done something wrong. I hope you can fix it. It was a few minutes ago good.--Station7 13:00, September 17, 2010 (UTC) :As you have made a whole number of edits over the last few days to Template:Appearances when did it actually go wrong ? as the template changed in file size from 57k to 15k about a dozen edits ago !. If it was only the last edit or two then best idea is to just undo it and change less in one go and see if it works (Do NOT use rollback as ALL your edits to it will be undone). A bit of Info on what you were changing/trying to change and why may make it easier to see what has gone wrong ? then ill take a look later on when i have abit of time to lok through it. (just changing the data and label items should not cause problems generally within navboxes). It could just be a missing } or | breaking a section when there are nested / sub groups or sections. - BulldozerD11 16:45, September 17, 2010 (UTC) I made a list for number 9. This didn't appeared. However 3-8 didn't appeared after all. From that point it was going to be messed up. So I made Template:Appearances9.--Station7 17:56, September 17, 2010 (UTC) :I may have fixed it as the template was unclosed with the code opened and not closed as well. You appear to have chopped great chunks from the original version, which I assume is from the 24 wiki. Also dome # had disappeared changing If statements into an If template request instead of a conditional test. :Not got a clue what your second template is for as is not used in anything and you have changed its name several times creating redirects. Note: Templates are far easier to read if the documentation is on a separate doc page (as used on wikipedia) so the last bit of the template is }} Note the 'noinclude' function MUST start by the }} and NOT on a new line, as this causes problems to the processing the code. For the 2nd template you will have to point me to what it is based on and an example of it in use, so i can see what is supposed to happen with it. Templates are alot easier to see if they are working if they display a copy on there own page, as preview then updates it and you can see if the change worked without saving it. Use of edit summaries also helps track changes if they say what and why !! as after a few edits it easy to forget what was changed or why and - BulldozerD11 23:54, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for fixing it. If there are problems, I will come directly to you.--Station7 09:49, September 18, 2010 (UTC)